The Jokers HeartOneShot
by JudexJonesyOTP
Summary: Katlyn has been the Jokers pet ever since he killed her sister, Harley. She lives only to struggle to please him. But soon something will be unearthed about the fateful night Harley died. Rated M for sex and violence.


_"The Batman created a monster, and that monster got lonely."_

_"Everyone see's the Joker laugh, but only Harley(Katlyn) sees him cry."_

"Hello little miss Katlyn Quinn." a slightly off-kilter voice said.

"Back from your most recent mind games on innocent victims?" Katlyn asked. She slid down the slide she placed in her lair to get down from the second level. The Joker smiled at her, a gruesome sight for most, but it gave her butterflies. He kissed her without saying a word, sending shivers down her spine, and so much need and hurt poured into her from his lonely soul. He pushed her off and walked, in the strange, hobbling way that only he did, towards her bedroom.

She watched him go, thinking of their shared history. She had watched her sister Harley fall in love with him. She held her while she cried about his erratic ways, his broken, misshapen soul, his hard heart, his mind games, his bloodlust, and everything else about him. She watched from the shadows as he came to visit her, kissing her with an obvious passion that she envied so much. Katlyn couldn't help but follow in her sisters steps, ensnaring herself within the booby trapped snake-pit of the Jokers life. She knew she loved him more than Harley. Harley, who had once been faithful, obsessed with the Joker, slept with other men, Batman, the Riddler, anyone who was interested, all in futile attempts to distract herself from the addictive, ensnaring love of the Joker.

Katlyn offered herself to him, and he accepted. He was so passionate, so moving, so enticing in every way. She craved the Jokers approval, did everything to please him. Even when he went on a raving rampage, she was there. It didn't matter that he was abusive, that he almost never showed any affection to anyone. But she respected him. Harley would call him puddin', a pet name she knew he despised, she tagged along when she knew he wanted to work alone, she tried to get him to remove his makeup and let her see his face for what it was. It drove Katlyn crazy, for she knew to be with the Joker, one had to be like the Joker. Never let them see your plan. Become like him. When Harley learned of their strange relationship, he killed her without a second thought. It both frightened and excited her. It was impossible to see what was going on inside his crazy brain. He spent the night crying over her bloodstained clothes, shoving Katlyn away whenever she tried to comfort him. There were times when she found him muttering under his breath, seemingly talking to Harley.

Their relationship had an erratic rhythm, He came over at random times, day or night. He let her cook for him, and wash his clothes. He took showers when she asked him to, and brought her jewelry and gifts. She didn't care that they were stolen. He would scream at her, blame her for his failures, cry on her, hurt her. She didn't care. All that mattered was him. And that some part of him cared about her.

She went to the bedroom to join him, and he was already waiting for her in the bed, his clothes neatly folded on the dresser. She sat down and he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her until her body lit up. He wrestled her black and dark blue jesters unitard off her and cast it away as they fell back into the bed.

*sex sex sex*

He held her in his arms, her back to his chest and kissed her neck. Katlyn gave a content sigh. He was home. At least for now, he was home. Whether or not he was happy this time, only time would tell.

"I love you Harley." The Joker said, sleepiness thick in his voice.

"Harley? Mr. J, Harley is dead. I'm Katlyn. You chose me." Katlyn said, insistent.

"Of coarse she is." Joker mumbled, falling asleep. He started snoring softly, and Katlyn got up and pulled him a fresh set of clothes. He had 2 sets of the same outfit, and very rarely he wore one of the pairs of sweat pants and plain t-shirts Katlyn had just for him. If he owned any other clothing, it wasn't here. She picked up his jacket and sniffed it. Gunpowder, gasoline, sweat, along with the musky scent that was all his own. She tossed his clothes in the washing machine, pulled on a clean unitard, and went to the other half of her lair, which belonged to Ivy. Poison Ivy that is. She walked into the sultry green villains lab, where she was examining a plant with huge thorns and bright orange flowers.

"He's here again, is he?" Ivy asked, not even looking up from her clipboard, where she was taking notes.

"Yeah."

"How long was it this time?" Ivy asked, bored.

"One week, 6 days." Katlyn answered after thinking for a moment.

"13 days. Wheres he been for 13 days?" Ivy asked, slightly more interested.

"Hell if I know." Katlyn replied casually. But it had been a while since he was gone for so long, and she couldn't help but wonder where he had been, if he had been okay..."Well, I'll see you around." Katlyn knew there was no point trying to talk to Ivy while she was working. She wandered back into her room, where the Joker was still sleeping. She picked up the knife she had emptied out of his pocket. It was new. Black and red handle, 3.5 inches, a switchblade. She looked closely and saw remnants of blood near the handle. She placed it back on the counter and went towards the bed.

She sat down, careful not to wake him. She gazed at his face, so perfect. His full lips with puckered scars on either side, his eyes, brown and deep as the red sea, though they were closed as he slumbered. She stroked his cool cheek as his shoulders rose and fell just slightly as he breathed. What a beautiful thing. A childs innocent soul, trapped inside a warped mind. The world was his playground and everyone his playthings. Even, as much as she hated to admit it, Katlyn herself. You could never be sure what he was thinking. But there was raw need there, something only Katlyn and Harley before her had seen. Joker had more demons than any other man who walks this earth. He had been betrayed, abandoned, abused. This man needed love. And Katlyn would give it to him. For she herself had such naked wounds, and such strong need within her. She cozied herself up against him and their heartbeats found a rhythm as she joined him in dreamland.

She woke hours later to the Joker reading the paper beside him. "Morning, pumpkin." he said cheerfully. Ironically, he was a morning person. "6 people dead and I didn't even have anything to do with it. Some bank robbers trying to steal my thunder."

"Good morning lambikins. Breakfast?" Katlyn asked, sliding out of bed.

"Please." He replied, setting the paper down and getting up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Willingly? You must be seriously grubby." she said, feigning shock.

"You don't know the half of it, peachy pie." He walked off. Wow, he really was in a good mood this morning. Katlyn went and put his clothes in the dryer, then started making him some eggs and sausage, his breakfast of choice. Ivy walked in and leaned on the counter.

"You've been awake all of ten minutes and you're already catering to his whims?" Ivy asked. She hadn't approved of Katlyn and Jokers relationship from the start.

"Who knows when the last time he ate was?" Katlyn replied, "I'm doing what any human with half a conscience would do."

"If you say so." Ivy said, just as Joker walked in.

"Poison Ivy, how have you been my lovely...green plant human poisonous thingie?", the Joker said to Ivy, "Oooh, eggs and sausage, my favie. Thanks hunny bun." He eagerly started in on the eggs, pausing only to down a glass of milk Katlyn set down in front of him.

"Someones hungry. Where were you this time?" Katlyn asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Never you mind butter-biscuit." He was elusive as usual. He didn't want to let anyone into his world. He didn't understand the feelings he had for Katlyn, and didn't know how to respond to them.

"Why so chipper this morning? Your even more perky than I am." She maintained her casual tone.

"I've...missed you." He admitted sheepishly. "Well Duckie, I've got to be off. Lots of big plans. "

"Can...Can I come?" Katlyn asked shyly.

"Now snickerdoodle, you know my job is to catch the Bat. You're job is to keep this ship running."

"Right." Katlyn chastised herself for asking. He pecked her on the cheek.

"Thanks for the grub. I should be back tomorrow or Wednesday. Don't wait up for me." With that he was gone. Katlyn went and dutifully got his clothes out of the dryer and ironed them, and hung them neatly in the closet. She cleaned the kitchen, and washed his dishes. She sat down, the sadness that enveloped her whenever he left weighing on her heart. He really didn't need her. She hoped in the shower, hoping it would drown out her tears. When she got out, she put on one of his shirts and some underwear, and walked into the living room, flopping onto the couch.

"See? This happens every time. He comes, he screw you, he leaves, you get depressed. You need to say no to him, once and for all." Ivy said.

"I should." Katlyn said sadly.

"Then why don't you?" Ivy asked irritated.

"Because. I need him too much. He killed Harley for me. He chose me."

"KATLYN? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" The Joker screamed. Katlyn jerked awake. It was 4:43 a.m. This didn't bode well. He blasted the door open and charged straight towards her, one arm outstretched. He grabbed her around the neck and picked her up. Katlyn struggled to breath, gasping and coughing.

"Wh-wh-wh-why?" Katlyn managed to squeak out.

"You're useless! Harley would've helped me tonight, but you decided to stay at home! I was nearly killed!" Joker spat at her.

"I-I-I-I tried t-t-to com-me with you-u-u. Wouldn't l-l-let me."

"Shut up." He threw her at a wall, she could feel blood in her hair, trickling down her neck. "Harley. Harley. I miss you Harley." He collapsed, sobbing, on the floor. He knelt, face in hands, weeping. His makeup trailed down his face. He kept mumbling about Harley, his crying scattered with monstrous, horrid sounds, the kind one only hears at night. Among his mumblings could be heard "Didn't mean it...It was dark...Thought you were her...Wrong one...Killed the wrong one...Miss you...Love you" Katlyn walked away, for the love of the Joker there was only one thing she could do.

"Mistah J?" A pitch perfect Brooklyn accent carried across the house. Katlyn walked to her bedroom, but this time, in a red and black unitard. She had dyed her hair blonde, and had on the requisite jester makeup. She looked identical to her twin sister. "There you are puddin'!" She was lifted off her feet before she even noticed the Joker stand up.

"Harley! I knew you couldn't be dead. I just knew it!", he twirled her around the room, then set her down, "But wheres your sister?"

"Oh her? I took care of it."

"You...you killed her? Harley, pumkpin pie, I hope you know...It was never serious with her." The words stabbed at Katlyns chest, but she kept her happy face.

"I know honeybear, but tell me true, did you miss me?"

"You have no idea how much." He picked her up and lay her down on the bed.

When Katlyn woke, Joker was in the shower again. She poked open the door to hear him crying once more. "Katlyn...My darling Katlyn...You were so perfect...Everything a man could need..." Her heart filled hearing him say this. Joker would call you every pet name in the book, and make love to you with more passion than any romance writer could ever dredge up, but this was the first time he had ever truly showed emotion for Katlyn. She didn't know what to do. Would she be Jokers sidekick, his obsessive shadow? The side of herself she normally hid? Or would she return to the girl she had been for so many years, the Jokers able housewife, always waiting for his return? She wanted both. So she ripped her Katlyn unitard down the middle, and ripped Harleys unitard right down the middle, and got to work.

"Katlyn? But I-" The Joker began

"I'm not Katlyn." She cut him off plainly.

"Harley?"

"Good guess." Quinn laughed. "Both of them may as well be dead. You may want to sit down for this. Harleen Katlyn Quinzel was diagnosed with MPD when she was 17. Multiple personality disorder." Flashbacks pounded through her brain, the endless therepy treatments, the pills with horrid side effects. "The doctors believed they had cured her, and she went on to become a psychologist. This is where you come in. You created Harley. But little did you know Katlyn was lurking in the shadows the whole time." Images of the first time she met Joker, the feeling of first love, the burning jelousy from Katlyn towards Harley. "But Katlyn got too jealous, and luckily you conveniently got rid of Harley. Since Katlyn believed she was dead, I could let go of her." Images of running towards the nearest hospital to fix the bullet wound in her arm from the Jokers errant shot, the one he thought killed Harley. Memories of Joker shoving Katlyn away as she tried to console him that night. "You welcomed Katlyn as a replacement for Harley. And I disappeared for a long time. But Katlyn knew you missed Harley, and deep down she knew you really meant to kill her that night. So she became Harley for you. Those tenancies were just lurking dormant, waiting to be put to use. So don't get too mad at Katlyn for impersonating Harley. Because it was Harley. But you still don't know who I am. I'm Quinn. Everything you loved and hated about Katlyn and Harley, rolled into one. Because Katlyn killed herself last night." Quinn showed Joker the stabbing wounds in her stomach. "And Harleys been dead for a long time. So here I am. You're humble servant. Ready to serve."

The Joker stood, dumbfounded. Then he jerked himself out of his reverie. "So...Quinn. Two personalities, ultimately combined into one super-human."

"You got it, Lollypop." The Joker pulled her for a kiss, sensing both Katlyn and Harley in this person who called herself Quinn. He had his obsessive sidekick, and his housewife. He pulled away.

"Quinn...I wanted to ask Harley, then Katlyn, but time took them from me. So...Will you be Mrs. Joker?"

"Quinn Joker. Has a nice ring to it." She kissed him hard, savoring the taste that was now hers forever. She was free to be what she was, someone hopelessly in love with the Joker. For anyone who ever looked into those reckless, lonely, sadistic, passionate eyes could tell you that once you got yourself involved with the Jokers life, you never got out.


End file.
